


Точка бифуркации

by Arasi, Milk_fox



Series: Координаты неизбежности [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть ли жизнь после "Протокола Фантом"? Уильям Брандт утверждает, что есть, и даже неплохая – новая команда, новые перспективы. Но вот удастся ли все это сохранить?</p><p>Текст написан в соавторстве с прекрасной Arasi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точка бифуркации

На экране мониторов маленький дом в горах. Даже не дом – хижина. Качество картинки ни к черту, но им и не фильм снимать. Для наблюдения вполне достаточно. Впрочем, никто особенно не наблюдал. Стив пялился на горы через бинокль, Эльза рассеянно перелистывала сводки, а Брандт валялся на матрасе, пытаясь прийти в себя после недолгого сна.  
Скучные миссии всегда выматывают больше всего.  
– Эй, какого хрена он творит?  
Брандт поднял голову. Стив махнул рукой на монитор, где было видно открывшуюся дверь домика. Итан вышел на прогулку. Нет, даже на пробежку. Брандт подошел к смотровой щели и настроил бинокль. Хант действительно выбрался на пробежку. Здоровый образ жизни – залог успеха. И все такое прочее.  
– Я прослежу, – бросил Брандт, натягивая куртку.  
– Эй! – возмутилась Эльза. – А почему это ты?  
– Да ладно, – Стив пихнул напарницу в плечо. – Все мы знаем, что ты бы пялилась исключительно на его задницу.  
– Можно подумать, Уилли не будет.  
– Святой Брандт? Да ты что, Эль, он и слова-то такого не знает, "задница". Верно, Уилли?  
Брандт молча показал ему средний палец и скрылся за дверью.  
  
***  
У него была хорошая команда. Теоретически, Брандт пока не мог называть этих людей своими, но практически пост командира был уже у него в кармане. Важен ведь не формальный статус. С ребятами они сработались, Уилл успел их неплохо узнать, и мог прогнозировать их поведение почти в любых обстоятельствах. Стив Хокинг был хорошим парнем, прекрасным оперативником и недурным хакером. Эльза прекрасно стреляла из всего, что вообще могло стрелять, и любила работать холодным оружием. Сам Брандт был хорош в аналитике и стратегии, ну и по части оперативной подготовки был не самым последним.  
Как всех начинающих агентов, его пока контролировал куратор, но надзор почти не чувствовался. Уильям Брандт был известен как надежный агент, обладающий всеми необходимыми умениями и навыками. У него сейчас была полоса коротких, не слишком интересных заданий. Тест на рутину, если угодно – финальный, после которого тебе либо дают команду, либо направляют куда-то под начало более опытных.  
Таких, как Итан Хант, например.  
Снегоход двигался по заснеженной дороге без особенного шума. Брандт не выпускал из поля зрения маленькую фигурку, размеренно двигавшуюся по параллельной тропе, внизу, за зарослями елей. Вряд ли Хант его замечал. Да если и замечал – какая разница? Может, ему даже известно о террористах, объявивших на него охоту. Бранд относился к легендам Конторы без особого энтузиазма, но не знать Итана Ханта мог либо законченный сноб, либо совсем зеленый новичок. Слухи о взломе штаб-квартиры ЦРУ циркулировали по Конторе со скоростью звука. Никто в той истории не сомневался, как бы не пытались высшие чины отрицать, что их крутую защиту сломал парень, не получивший на тот момент даже собственной группы. Хант прославился мгновенно, в его команду стремились попасть многие, а он выбирал только лучших, которые рассказывали об этом опыте направо и налево. Но потом все как-то внезапно кончилось: Итан ушел с оперативной работы в кураторство, женился, после одной темной истории от своего решения не отказался и теперь вот отдыхал с женой в Хорватии, тихо и мирно, как положено добропорядочному гражданину.  
На взгляд Брандта, подобная ситуация была оскорблением божьего замысла.  
Хант тем временем остановился на небольшой поляне – видимо, решил сделать зарядку. Уилл затормозил и достал бинокль. Да, точно, Итан принялся за упражнения.  
Брандт улыбнулся. Это уже вошло в привычку – улыбаться Ханту, как старому знакомому. Учиться Уилл любил, а Хант был у него одним из любимых "учителей". Если уж перенимать навыки, так у лучших, верно? Он знал почти каждый прием Итана, успел выучить характерные жесты и манеру говорить. Он узнал бы Ханта в толпе через любую маскировку, отличил бы его походку от сотни других. Память у Уилла всегда была выше средней, даже с учетом специальной подготовки.  
Итан продолжал упражняться, и каждое движение делалось словно напоказ, словно бы он знал, что на него смотрят. Но Хант почти все делал таким образом, поэтому волноваться причин не было. Он закончил разминку минут через пять, снова натянул на себя куртку, а потом... Брандт не был уверен, что ему не показалось. Но тогда он мог поклясться, что Хант посмотрел прямо на него и залихватски подмигнул.  
Уилл непроизвольно моргнул и опустил бинокль, а когда вновь посмотрел на Итана, тот уже бежал обратно.  
Потом эта сцена часто вставала у Уилла перед глазами: Хант, хорошо видимый в бинокль, смотрит ему прямо в глаза и подмигивает. И еще улыбается, как будто ему известно нечто, чего другим знать не положено. Не ясно, почему это так врезалось в память. Наверное, потому, что когда он вернулся, Эльза и Стив лежали в отключке, а жены Ханта не было на месте.  
Им всем неслабо влетело. Ребят разобрали по другим командам, а Брандта, как руководителя, вообще отстранили на время проведения расследования. Их вывезли из Хорватии в одно мгновение – глазом моргнуть никто не успел. Хант остался там, наедине с известием о пропаже жены и сербскими спецами.  
Зашибись получились каникулы.  
  
***  
Вынужденный отпуск Брандт проводил в Нью-Йорке. Квартиру он купил сразу после окончания обучения – чтоб было, куда возвращаться. На то, что бы обжить или хотя бы обставить новый дом, у него времени не нашлось. Так что пока из жилых помещений там имелись спальня и гостиная с диваном и телевизором. Кухня, конечно, тоже была оборудована, но Уилл никогда ей особо не пользовался.  
Он не знал, куда себя деть. Смотрел телевизор, читал книги, бесцельно бродил по городу. В Конторе ему достаточно доверяли, чтобы не заключать под стражу, но и делиться своими измышлениями относительно его дальнейшей судьбы не спешили.  
На вторую неделю ожидания он плюнул на все и засел за компьютер с отработанными материалами. Уилл просматривал миссии Ханта. Еще раз прокрутил досье, досконально изучил самые знаменитые его задания. Припомнил все, что рассказывал куратор. Ему не давала покоя одна и та же мысль.  
Итан Хант, легенда Конторы. Агент, взломавший ЦРУ и засветившийся во всех скандалах, связанных с предателями среди своих. Склонный к импровизации блестящий профессионал. Когда в прошлый раз его жену пытались убить, дело кончилось ремонтом штаб-квартиры, многочисленными кадровыми перестановками и скандалом на всю Контору.  
Что-то не сходилось.  
Официально Итан Хант с женой отдыхали в Хорватии, а слежку за ними вела группа Брандта. Потом выяснилось, что парочкой интересуются еще и сербы. Но информацию группа узнала заранее и подготовилась хорошо. Начальство, правда, особенно настаивало на том, что Хант ничего не должен знать.  
Приказы не оспариваются. В общем, Уильям Брандт ничего бы и не оспаривал, если бы дело кончилось хорошо.  
Если ты идешь на нелепое задание, и все проходит хорошо – значит, тебе могло показаться. Если же команда заваливается так, как ей обычно и не снилось – то твои подозрения практически всегда истинны.  
Вопрос один – к чему был устроен весь этот бардак? Во-первых, если агент с семьей, любовницей, родителями или любимой собачкой вылетает на отдых, к нему не приставляют охрану. Во-вторых, если уж на них объявлена охота, агента не держат в неведении. В-третьих, снять Эльзу и Стива так, чтобы они не заподозрили, это дорогого стоит, они все-таки не последние в своем деле.  
Когда пришли новости о сербах, у Брандта образовалась версия, о которой он никому не сказал. Что, если Хант приехал в Хорватию, чтобы встретиться с местными спецами, и Контора просто подозревает его в предательстве? Обычная операция по ловле крота. Брандт не стал распространяться о своей догадливости – время покажет. Вот оно и показало, черт побери.  
Официально они провалили операцию. Жену Ханта похитили, и Контора, судя по всему, занималась ее поисками. Кому угодно эта история могла показаться правдоподобной – но только не Брандту.  
Уильям Брандт учился, слушая об успехах и провалах других агентов, в том числе и Ханта, как самого знаменитого. Это давало возможность анализа, а анализировать Брандт умел прекрасно.  
Агент Хант не потащил бы жену на встречу с террористами. А уж если бы потащил, то не выходил бы на пробежку в середине дня. И если в рамках дурацкой перестраховки и беспокойства вышестоящих параноиков охрана Ханта и была оправдана, то поведение Итана выглядело странным. Брандт не задумался об этом в тот зимний день, когда «объект» решил пробежаться: Хант ведь не выходил на пробежку раньше. Никогда. Разминался во дворе, совершал променад с женой – но и только. И сейчас, задним числом, все это выглядело не слишком хорошо.  
Вариант номер один: Итан Хант просто отдыхал с женой, просто вышел на прогулку и сейчас просто занимается поисками благоверной. Слишком много "просто", а с Хантом «просто» не бывает.  
Вариант номер два: Итан намеренно вышел тогда из дома, знал о слежке, знал о спецах и очень хотел, что бы события пошли именно таким путем. Если Хант был в курсе, что за ним следят, то мог предвидеть, что самый опытный агент в команде пойдет за ним. Иначе и быть не могло – это же Итан, известный своим умением находить неприятности везде и всюду. Итак, Хант уводит с позиций самого опытного игрока. Остаются двое агентов, которые даже не успевают сообщить о прибытии чужаков. Жаль, не получилось расспросить ребят подробнее – с той самой миссии Уилл не видел своих людей.  
Не мог же, в самом деле, Итан Хант таким образом убрать свою жену? Хотя, кто его знает... И кто вообще может с уверенностью сказать, была ли женщина, с которой Итан жил в том домике его женой.  
Варианты Брандту исключительно не нравились.  
В принципе, можно было плюнуть на выкладки и спокойно жить дальше. Если бы последствия касались только Итана, Уилл бы так и поступил.  
Уильям Брандт любил свою работу. И хорошо относился к своим людям. И его крайне интересовало, из-за чьей операции его ребятам грозило большое пятно в личном деле, а ему – разбирательство в верхах за проваленную операцию. И если Итан Хант решил заработать на этом деньги, то на сочувствие от коллеги он мог не рассчитывать.  
К тому же, Итан Брандту нравился. Они никогда не встречались лично, но, судя по рассказам, Хант был хорошим парнем, насколько в их профессии вообще можно оставаться условно "хорошим". Хант считался профессионалом высокого класса и обладал убойным обаянием – по крайней мере, работавшие с ним почти всегда оставались под впечатлением. Было неприятно думать, что такая вот легенда запросто продалась, пусть даже за очень большие деньги.  
Идея встретиться с куратором первой пришла Уиллу в голову. Александр Найт, в прошлом хороший агент, ныне считался одним из самых лучших тренеров Конторы. Сейчас он все больше осуществлял общий отбор новых агентов и руководство, но воспитал немало ребят. Брандт был последним, с кем он возился лично, а потому отношения у них были скорее приятельскими. Договориться о встрече с Алексом труда не составило.  
Найт выслушал Брандта внимательно, не перебивая. Закурил, пуская дым в потолок, и прищурился на горящий кончик сигареты.  
– Ты очень наблюдателен, Уилл, как и всегда. И осторожен. Это твои хорошие качества, – голос у Алекса был надтреснутым и хрипел, он в молодости как-то перенапряг связки, почти до немоты.  
– Есть плохие? – решил уточнить Брандт.  
– Безусловно. Молодец, что пошел ко мне со своими подозрениями. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
– То есть, ты не можешь сообщить мне информацию?  
– Боюсь, не могу. Ты сам понимаешь, такого рода новости вредят тому, кто о них справляется.  
В общем, разговор получился недлинным. Брандт всю дорогу домой думал о том, что означала фраза: "посмотрю, что можно сделать". С чем сделать? И зачем вообще что-то делать?  
Ответ пришел через несколько дней. Агент Уильям Брандт приказом высшего командования переводился в аналитический отдел в качестве личного аналитика Министра. Замечательный карьерный взлет, непыльная работа. И всегда под присмотром у высших эшелонов власти. Болтать некому и, в общем, незачем. И секретными операциями интересоваться тоже недосуг.  
А потом, в его первый день в качестве аналитика, пришли новости: жену Ханта убили сербские террористы, а он отомстил, положив то ли шесть, то ли десять человек. Сорвался. Несанкционированная зачистка – от агента отказались, Итан пошел в тюрьму.  
Чушь. Откровенная чушь, и Брандт был удивлен, что все съели это, не поморщившись.  
Срывы Итана Ханта, безусловно, присутствовали в его карьере в количестве более двух. Но срывы Ханта – это не компания убитых сербов. Срывы Итана – это взломанное ЦРУ, взорванные здания, ликвидированные подразделения и оперативные группы, носящиеся туда-сюда в поисках неуловимого и крайне опытного психа. Срывы Ханта – это событие планетарного масштаба, он просто не умеет иначе. Какие там сербы! Даже если бы Итан захотел их убить, то тела всплыли бы через год-полтора на другом конце света, если бы всплыли вообще. Агент Хант не пошел бы в тюрьму даже при условии депрессии после смерти жены.  
В этих своих выводах Уилл был уверен железно. Срыв и месть за жену – это всего лишь официальная версия. Проверка файлов и повторный анализ событий только лишний раз подтверждали его правоту.  
Министру его представили на следующий же день.  
– Мистер… простите…  
– Уильям Брандт, сэр.  
– Мистер Брандт, – пожилой человек, сидящий в кресле, совершенно не походил на грозного главу секретной службы. – Я рад, что мы будем работать вместе. Ваш куратор отзывался о вас, как об очень способном молодом человеке.  
– Рад слышать сэр.  
– Еще он говорил о вашей любознательности. В нашем ведомстве это качество ценится. Как и умение делать выводы и не выходить за границы дозволенного.  
Уильям молча наклонил голову. В переводе на нормальный язык это значило: «будешь дальше лезть не в свое дело – шкуру спущу».  
Никогда еще в своей жизни Уильям Брандт не испытывал такой ненависти к работе, судьбе и одному совершенно конкретному засранцу, который проворачивал свои секретные миссии за счет других людей.  
  
***  
Хант бежал по дорожке, окруженной елями, только в этот раз Уилл смотрел на него через прицел. Итан остановился, глянул прямо на него и улыбнулся – так обаятельно и заразительно, что потянуло улыбнуться в ответ.  
– Ну что? – спросил его голос над ухом. – Все только начинается?  
Брандт вскочил, садясь в постели, сбивая одеяло на пол. Во сне не было ничего кошмарного, но почему-то стало не по себе. Он оглянулся на жужжание – на тумбочке надрывался коммуникатор. Интересно, что потребовалось Министру среди ночи?  
– Слушаю.  
– Брандт, вы нужны мне сегодня во время визитов, – начальник отключился, даже не услышав привычного "да, сэр".  
А что еще Уилл мог ответить?  
Интересно, на кой черт ему-то тащиться с визитами? Если разобраться, то и в Москве агенту Брандту было делать совершенно нечего. Разве что работать дополнительной охраной. Идиотская перестраховка. С некоторого времени у Брандта на все нелогичное была почти что аллергия.  
Потом, уже в машине, он узнал о бегстве двух заключенных из русской тюрьмы. Кстати, каким боком Итан оказался в русской тюрьме, когда его взяли в Хорватии? А спустя еще некоторое время их настигло известие о взрыве Кремля. Первой мыслью Брандта, помнится, было: "Итан Хант на свободе, вот вам и последствия".  
Но он все равно был не готов к тому, что Хант сядет в машину. Выглядел Итан паршиво. Уилл очень старался ничем не выразить своего внимания и остаться в пределах вежливости. Даже подал руку. Хант, впрочем, своего отношения к лишнему, по его мнению, аналитику не скрывал. Конечно, это же Хант, звезда первой величины. Что ему какие-то посторонние спецы. Заодно выяснилось, почему Министру вдруг понадобился личный аналитик в поездке по встречам. Видимо, сначала планировал отдать его Итану в качестве помощника, а теперь – использовать как заложника. Мило.  
Брандт как раз подумывал о том, чтобы как следует разозлиться, но тут в них начали стрелять, а через минуту Итан уже вытаскивал его из воды. А потом на злость не осталось времени.  
  
***  
После этой миссии Уилл понял, почему все так рвались работать в команде Итана.  
Он умудрялся сочетать виртуозную импровизацию и четкое планирование, не забывал поддерживать и подбадривать каждого в команде. С ним миссия была похожа на боевик – такой, каким его смотришь в кинотеатре. Брандт за всю свою карьеру не переживал столько, сколько пережил за те дни. И, конечно, Хант первым бросался на амбразуру. И делал это так, что хотелось плакать от зависти – даже несмотря на предсказуемость его поведения. Итан наслаждался процессом. Он был вне себя от восторга, невзирая на опасность, риск и общую неофициальность мероприятия.  
При этом Брандт все время пытался понять, что именно ему известно: поверил ли Хант в его легенду аналитика? Удовлетворился ли отговоркой про «у всех есть свои секреты»?  
И когда в итоге ему явно по большому секрету доверили информацию о той самой операции в Хорватии, смеялся Брандт скорее над собой. Над собой и над стечением обстоятельств. Нелепость какая: быть выставленным из полевых агентов по милости Ханта, затеявшего свою игру и вернуться в поле опять-таки по его милости. И ведь вежливо отклонить такое предложение, просто невозможно – кто еще предложит Брандту любимую работу? Да еще если он откажется сотрудничать с легендой. Правильно – ни один оперативник Конторы такого привередливого агента к себе не возьмет.  
Было совершенно непонятно, на кой он сдался Ханту, но, судя по заинтересованному огоньку в глазах Итана, их первая совместная миссия была далеко не последней.  
– Ты, одаренный ублюдок, сидишь тут и думаешь, я буду на тебя работать? Ты же мог, мать твою, провернуть свою операцию без моих агентов – но нет, это было бы так неправдоподобно, давайте возьмем группу Уильяма Брандта и испортим им карьеру! Мои люди сейчас ишачат за пятно в своем личном деле, я гнил в аналитическом отделе, как последняя офисная крыса, и ты – ты думаешь, я с милой улыбкой скажу сейчас "да, Итан, я согласен"?! – примерно это хотелось высказать в наглые глаза Ханта прямо там, в забегаловке, напугав своим воплем всех посетителей. Но Брандт просто взял свой телефон, пожал руку Итану, мило улыбнулся и пошел в отель.  
Утром, перед тем, как уйти из номера, он аккуратно положил двести баксов на то, что осталось от стула, вдребезги расколоченного вчера о стенку. Должно было хватить.  
  
***  
В Кабуле был настоящий ад, но гораздо более структурированный, чем на прошлой миссии. И Брандт здорово сдружился с Лютером. Он и раньше знал, что этот здоровенный черный помогал Ханту в легендарном проникновении в ЦРУ, но в полной мере прочувствовал его профессионализм только сейчас. Работать с хорошим специалистом всегда приятно. Лютер с Итаном был знаком давно, а потому на обаяние его не покупался и критиковал, если что, по полной программе. Посмотрев Уилла в деле, Лютер одобрительно проворчал, что теперь хоть кто-то будет уравновешивать "художества этого ненормального", и с тех пор Брандт пользовался у него полным доверием. Уилл не понял, как это получилось, но из Кабула команда вышла с четким распределением ролей. Лютер был, что называется, приглашенным специалистом – он в миссиях участвовал не всегда. При особе Итана в качестве помощника состоял Брандт, а Бенджи и Картер исполняли общие решения. Если задуматься, так и должно было быть. Бенджи всегда смотрел на Итана и соглашался практически с любым его словом (что ни говори, а до оперативника ему еще расти и расти), а Картер, кажется, все больше замыкалась на своих неудачах, не смотря на показное хорошее настроение.  
Из Кабула они приехали сыгранной командой... чтобы сразу после отчета получить назначение в Стокгольм. Даже зайти в квартиру не получилось. Предстоящая миссия вызывала подспудное раздражение – Уилл не любил совместные операции. А в Стокгольме предстояло гоняться за парнем, который умудрился стащить что-то из-под носа у Ми-6, а потом еще и в Америке наследить. У Брандта не было особой неприязни к англичанам, он просто не любил, когда к команде приставляли постороннего спеца. Тем не менее, в задании без помощи было не обойтись – Ми-6 довольно долго гоняли этого вора по своей территории, и знали большинство его уловок. Глупо отказываться от помощи. Ну и, конечно, дружба между государствами, свобода, равенство и братство, все такое прочее.  
Надо сказать, что соратник из-за океана чувства Уилла относительно заезжих спецов разделял целиком и полностью. Но если Брандт, как вежливый человек, держал свое мнение при себе, то агент О'Коннел позволял себе высказываться довольно однозначно. Как назло, начало миссии состояло, в основном, из наблюдения за объектом. Бенджи днями просиживал за ноутбуком, прослеживая все возможные записи с камер, прослушивая перехваченные разговоры и составляя для команды резюме. Мистер О'Коннел анализировал их и должен был сказать, если что-то в поведении подопечного ему «не понравится». Что касается Брандта и остальной команды, то они после навешивания маячков маялись от скуки, периодически совершая рейды с целью обыска.  
Никаких бурных выплесков адреналина не предвиделось, а потому притираться приходилось естественным путем. И этот путь не ладился. О'Коннел, конечно, не позволял себе высказываний в адрес Ханта или самого Уилла. На Джейн он просто подчеркнуто не обращал внимания. И она это, конечно, замечала. Что касается Бенджи, то еще в первый день работы гость заявил, что не видит смысла таскать с собой технического специалиста. Данн, естественно, не выдержал и сказал про сданный полевой экзамен.  
– И сколько же дней назад вы сдали экзамен, мистер Данн? – вежливо поинтересовался О'Коннел.  
– Полгода назад, – набычился Бенджи.  
– У вас кобура перекручена, – многозначительная улыбка.  
Бенджи застыл, запутавшись в кобуре, а потом яростно стянул ее и надел уже правильно.  
Уиллу это не нравилось. Разумеется, команда агентов – не институт благородных девиц, но когда у всех нервы на пределе даже такое детское подначивание не несёт ничего хорошего.  
Когда они с Итаном выбрались на итоговую вылазку, он даже рискнул заикнуться на эту тему.  
– Да брось, – Хант осторожно распределял по ручке двери блестящую субстанцию, – Бенджи не такой дурак, чтобы вестись, поверь мне, я его давно знаю. А О'Коннел все равно разговора не поймет. Такие как он просто не подозревают, что могут вести себя неправильно.  
Брандт только головой покачал.  
– Ты легко ко всему подходишь.  
– Я не заморачиваюсь, – Хант улыбнулся. – Ну вот. Теперь мы точно узнаем, за какой сейф он схватится. Осталось только руку ему пожать, что бы смеси среагировали.  
– Надеюсь, ты не перепутал состав, а то он будет очень удивлен внезапно поменявшими цвет пальцами...  
– Уилл, мысли позитивнее. Это тебе понадобится – нам уходить по крыше.  
Брандт только зубами скрипнул. Глупо было бы думать, что от Ханта укрылась его очевидная неприязнь к высоте.  
  
***  
Когда они пришли обратно на базу, там как раз бурлила дискуссия. Бенджи огрызался, а О'Коннел парировал и выстраивал новые издевательские реплики. Спорили о микросхемах. Хуже всего, что у Бенджи в это время был в руках щуп, которым он периодически тыкал в похищенный Итаном телефон и сверялся с данными на мониторе.  
-...Между тем, совершенно очевидно, что смена полярности – самый простой, но не самый правильный выход, а в некоторых случаях – вообще идиотизм!  
– Агент О'Коннел, – Бенджи явно сдерживался ради спокойного тона. – Прошу вас помолчать, потому что я... работаю!  
С финальным словом рука дрогнула, телефон жалобно пропищал и умолк. Данные были, очевидно, потеряны.  
– Великолепно, агент Данн. Глубина вашего профессионализма...  
– Не припомню, что бы на вас ложился тяжкий труд по оценке профессионализма членов команды, – Брандт со значением глянул на ирландца.  
О'Коннел фыркнул.  
– Пойду, добуду вам новый телефон...  
У Ханта, когда Уилл бросил на него взгляд, на губах блуждала улыбка. Нехорошая.  
"Чем скалиться, лучше бы своего человека успокоил", – проворчал Уилл про себя.  
Разговаривать с Бенджи пришлось ему.  
  
***  
Остаток операции прошел идеально. Обнаружили нужный сейф, без особых проблем взяли вора и переправили его, куда следует.  
На летном поле все чувствовали себя скованно: законы вежливости требовали тепло попрощаться с напарником и поблагодарить за работу. У Брандта на языке вертелось только: "спасибо, было очень неприятно".  
– Что ж, – проговорил О'Коннел. – Рад был поработать с коллегами из-за океана. Надеюсь, я не доставил вам неудобств.  
У Бенджи задергался глаз.  
– Что вы, агент О'Коннел, – радостно улыбнулся Хант. – Ничуть.  
Они пожали руки, и тут Итан неожиданно заглянул собеседнику за спину.  
– Кажется, у вас на костюме пыль. Позвольте мне... – он небрежно отряхнул опешившего агента и снова улыбнулся. – Все в порядке. Приятного полета.  
О'Коннел подозрительно посмотрел на Ханта, но говорить ничего не стал. Повернулся и пошел к самолету. И тут Брандт вытаращил глаза.  
Прямо на безупречном темном пиджаке агента явственно проступали большие, ровные буквы. Спина у ирландца была широкая, так что пространства хватало. Брандт кусал губы, чтобы не заржать в голос. Нет, если бы надпись была неприличной – он бы возмутился. А так он просто стоял и смотрел, как неприятный человек уходит к самолету с большим патриотичным «God Save the Queen» на спине. Ирландец. С "боже, храни королеву". Итан Хант, чертов клоун.  
– Ммм... – протянул Хант, фальшиво изображая озабоченность. – А я и не знал, что на ткани это будет так заметно. На ручках сейфа все было скромнее...  
Бенджи хрюкнул и согнулся пополам. Картер фыркнула. Уилл улыбнулся и вдруг встретился взглядом с Итаном. Тот смотрел на него, словно хвастаясь. Просил оценить свою проделку.  
Всю обратную дорогу до штаб-квартиры они играли в покер. Брандт побеждал с разгромным счетом.  
– Да по твоей каменной физиономии вообще ничего сказать нельзя! – возмущался Итан, проигрывая очередную ставку. – Ты всегда один и тот же.  
– Это какой?  
– На взъерошенную сову похож, – и показал, как, по его мнению, выглядит взъерошенная сова.  
Итан Хант был эгоистом, это не подлежало сомнению. Но у него была безбашенная уверенность, что все сойдет ему с рук. И воображение Тома Сойера. Адреналиновая наркомания. Безумная харизма. И преданность тех, с кем ему хоть раз доводилось работать.  
Брандт улыбнулся. Ему начинал нравиться этот парень.  
  
***  
– До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты грабанул ЦРУ, – Брандт засмеялся, видя, как Итан истово кивает, словно младшеклассник, желающий доказать что-то взрослым.  
– Честно!  
– Через потолок? На веревочках? Господь всемогущий, ты просто чокнутый. Вот откуда у Бенджи взялись эти "магнитики" и "я тебя поймаю". Я должен был догадаться.  
Итан усмехнулся, стянул куртку и перекинул ее через плечо. Они медленно удалялись от штаб-квартиры. Доложили, сдали все рапорты, отчитались за миссию. Это в фильмах у секретных агентов не бывает бюрократии. Хотя, конечно, у Итана, с его уровнем, все было гораздо легче. А теперь они возвращались... то есть Уилл шел домой, а Хант просто шел рядом и болтал про свое легендарное ограбление Конторы. Уилл только посмеивался.  
– Это все было очень серьезно, – Хант мечтательно взглянул в темнеющее небо. – Я же ее не просто так ломал, а что б данные отдать на сторону.  
– Как тебя еще не убили, интересно.  
– Ты же аналитик. Догадайся.  
Брандт только хмыкнул.  
– Я из-за тебя стал аналитиком, между прочим. Скотина ты, Хант.  
– Скотина, – согласился Итан. – А на нашей работе другие не задерживаются.  
– Мдаа....Это твой аналог для "сам дурак"?  
– Что-то вроде. Обзывать командира скотиной – не принято вообще-то. Корпоративная этика.  
– У нас она есть?  
– А как же! Мой руки перед едой, накручивай глушитель в людных местах и никогда не поливай грязью босса! – они дружно рассмеялись.  
Было странно думать о том, что следующие несколько дней придется провести в одиночестве. Во время последней миссии Брандт окончательно привык к команде. Он давно уже работал исключительно индивидуально, и сейчас наличие людей рядом одновременно грело и раздражало. И чувствовалось, что этого будет не хватать.  
– Где это мы? – поинтересовался Хант.  
– Не знаю, где ты, а я дошел до дома и понятия не имею, почему ты пришел сюда же.  
Итан озадаченно огляделся.  
– Оу. У тебя есть квартира. Везет аналитикам.  
– Можно подумать, что у тебя нет.  
– Меня посадили, умник. По серьезной статье, а квартира моя была замазана в связях с Конторой. Поэтому ее никогда и не было официально. А сейчас мне было как-то не до того. То я валялся в Сиетле с ногой, потом Кабул, потом Стокгольм...  
Брандт вздохнул  
– Не подскажешь здесь хороший отель? – Хант деловито хлопнул по карманам, проверяя бумажник.  
– А, забей. У меня есть еще одна комната.  
Предложение вырвалось совершенно автоматически.  
Итан окинул его внимательным взглядом.  
– Подлизываешься к начальству?  
– Жить без этого не могу. Пошли.  
Едва ступив на порог, Хант пробормотал "а у тебя тут мило", тут же выспросил полотенце и завалился в душ, а оттуда прошлепал босыми ногами в свободную комнату с диваном. Брандт добрел до ванны следующим, и заснул, кажется, еще намыливая голову. До постели добирался уже на автопилоте.  
  
***  
Месяц или около того до следующей миссии они прожили в одной квартире. Никто не поднимал вопрос о переезде. Итан не уходил в гостиницу, а Брандт не просил его этого делать. По сути, Уиллу было все равно. Ищет Хант квартиру или нет, его не интересовало. В его жизни практически не было периодов, когда он существовал бы совершенно один. Сначала семья, потом армия, потом спецшкола. Брандт привык к общежитиям, привык встречать кого-то по пути в ванную, привык видеть чужую чашку на столе. Да и плевать было, по большому счету. И так вся его жизнь была теперь связана с Хантом, какая разница, видеть его каждый день или нет? Итан был неплохим соседом – незаметным, аккуратным, приветливым. Приятно, когда рядом довольная физиономия, особенно если сам не улыбаешься направо и налево.  
После очередной миссии Хант бросил у порога сумку с вещами и спросил:  
– Ты не против?  
– Я в ванную, – ответил Уилл и действительно туда пошел. После получасового блуждания по канализации очень хотелось только одного – вымыться. Все остальное было не так уж важно.  
В общем, как-то так получилось, что около полугода Итан обретался в его квартире. Пустующая комната постепенно приобрела жилой вид. На столе обосновался ноутбук. Диван обогатился полосатым пледом. Больше изменений не было – Итан, как и Уилл не привык обрастать вещами. Их соседство напоминало нечто среднее между университетским общежитием и проживанием с родственником. Они не доставали друг друга, но иногда сидели в гостиной по вечерам – чертили планы миссий, разбирались с ошибками, а то и просто рубились в игры на большом экране. Жизнь вошла в колею. Странно теперь было представить себя без этой команды. Бенджи и Джейн окончательно признали его авторитет, всю информацию для планирования операций выдавали в равной мере и Уиллу, и Итану.  
Да что говорить – в паре с Итаном работалось хорошо. Они компенсировали друг друга. Хант отвечал за импровизацию, Брандт – за анализ и осторожность, к тому же понимали друг друга с полуслова – может, за счет совместного проживания, а может, потому что по-настоящему хотели работать вместе.  
Было уже привычно видеть, как Итан приходит в квартиру, чуть живой от усталости и валится на диван прямо в ботинках – и никакого тебе блестящего агента Ханта, который прекрасен двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Раньше Уилл мог только прогнозировать поведение Итана – за счет своих знаний и навыков аналитика. А теперь он просто очень хорошо его знал. Что Хант любит компьютерные гонки и часами может не выпускать из рук джойстик, выбирая самые закрученные трассы. Что лучше всего ему думается под негромкую музыку, и в портативном плеере у него всегда крутятся несколько песен Фрэнка Синатры. Что у него, как и у большинства агентов, бывают мигрени от многочисленных не залеченных сотрясений. Какие-то бытовые мелочи, которые не так интересны, если относятся к кому-то постороннему, но заставляют знакомого человека стать ещё немного ближе. Уилл никогда не страдал сентиментальностью, но ему нравилось это новообретённое ощущение уютной стабильности.  
До перевода Картер Уилл даже не вспоминал о своей былой неприязни.  
  
***  
Джейн перевели в одночасье. Не разжаловали, а просто передвинули в другую команду – классом пониже. Она держалась, но была расстроена – еще бы, потерять такое место. Команда от перевода не сильно потеряла, но Уилл все равно сказал, что ему жаль – вполне искренне. Итан повел себя как истинный джентльмен: в подробностях расписал, как всем будет её не хватать, нежно положил руку на плечо, что-то утешительное прошептал на ухо. Брандт смотрел на это, как вдруг его словно ударило воспоминанием.  
Разговор был примерно за неделю до перевода или около того. Они разбирали очередную миссию, и Брандт предлагал свои варианты распределения ролей.  
– Картер встанет...  
– Не рассчитывай пока на Картер, Уилл, – неожиданно сказал Итан.  
– В смысле?  
– Времени нет объяснять. Не бери ее в расчет. Куда ставим Бенджи?  
И они продолжили разбор. Брандт тогда так и не спросил про Джейн, не до того было. Он привык доверять Итану и некоторые его слова просто принимать на веру.  
Это что же получается? Итан, обнимающий сейчас бывшую подчиненную... он сам и инициировал перевод?  
Откуда иначе ему знать, что Картер во время миссии уже не будет? К тому же, как хороший руководитель, он не мог не понимать, что еще один человек "на подхвате" – пустая трата ресурсов, а Картер была именно такой. Хороший агент, но не выдающийся.  
Итан накинул куртку Джейн на плечи и предложил проводить до машины. Уилл поднял голову и встретился с ним глазами. Хант коротко улыбнулся.  
Думал, что разговор забудется? Мог ведь что угодно наврать, но сказал именно так – не брать в расчет Картер. Хотя, само по себе решение верное, возразить нечего.  
У Ханта он ничего спрашивать не стал – тот пришел домой поздно, уставший и какой-то задумчивый, а потом заснул, не раздеваясь, на диване в гостиной. Будить его ради разговоров было бы нерационально, Уилл просто накрыл шефа пледом и потушил свет.  
"Кадровые перестановки. Интересно, почему сейчас?" – подумал Брандт, засыпая в тот вечер.  
Утром, когда Уилл проснулся, на почте его дожидались два письма. Одно – от куратора, с предложением сеанса видеосвязи. Второе, неожиданно, от Эльзы. От той самой Эльзы, с которой они провалили операцию в Хорватии. Боже, а ей-то что надо? Уилл отписал куратору, тот настоял на немедленном разговоре. Ну, немедленно так немедленно.  
  
***  
Алекс сдал в последнее время – морщины обозначились явственнее, руки подрагивали, когда он привычным жестом разжигал сигарету.  
– Привет, Уилл. У меня для тебя хорошие новости.  
– Настолько срочные, что прямо обжигают язык? – приподнял бровь Брандт.  
– Примерно, – согласился Найт. – Через неделю – полторы тебе придет предложение занять пост руководителя самостоятельной группы.  
Брандт, уже начавший улыбаться, резко передумал и застыл с перекошенным ртом. Алекс довольно оскалился.  
– Что, удалось тебя удивить? Тебе предложат хороших ребят. Надо будет поднатаскать, конечно, но ты справишься, я уверен. Впрочем, это не приказ – можешь остаться там, где ты сейчас, выбирать тебе. Только, сам понимаешь, второй раз такое предлагают редко.  
Брандт продолжал молча сверлить экран взглядом.  
– Ты там не умер от счастья?  
– Прости, Алекс, я задумался.  
– Ну думай, думай. Время у тебя есть. Я тебе сообщаю неофициально, – Алекс на мгновение опустил взгляд и жадно затянулся сигаретой. – У тебя сейчас очень хорошая команда – без шуток. Лучшая из возможных. Я не могу сказать про Итана ничего плохого. Он прекрасный агент и приятный человек. Умный, харизматичный, умеет производить впечатление. И он явно тебе симпатизирует. Но, знаешь, те, кому симпатизирует Итан, обычно кончают плохо. Можешь поинтересоваться статистикой. И на постоянство его симпатии я бы тоже не рассчитывал.  
– Ты имеешь в виду, что...  
– Доброго дня, Уилл, – с нажимом произнес Алекс. – Еще раз поздравляю, – и отключился прежде, чем Брандт смог что-то сказать.  
Уилл вздохнул и покачал головой. Осмыслить новость он пока не мог. Пустым взглядом проглядел список сообщений. О, Эльза...  
"Привет, Уилл!  
Мне сегодня оформили перевод. Спасибо, что не забываешь старых друзей. Вылетаю к вам, увидимся!  
Эльза"  
Брандт даже головой помотал, пытаясь убедить себя, что это ему не снится. Перевод, "вылетаю к вам" – Эльзу перевели к ним на место Картер?! И она, похоже, уверена, что это он поспособствовал. Ага, конечно.  
Интересно, с чего вдруг Итану взбрело в голову тащить в команду его бывшую сослуживицу? И не просто какую-то, а именно ту, что была в Хорватии. Что он, клуб собирается основать?  
И, что еще более интересно – дошли ли до него новости о грядущем назначении Брандта, или перевод был актом доброй воли?  
В то, что Итан выбрал Эльзу из-за ее профессиональных качеств, Уилл не верил ни на мгновение.  
Кстати, почему бы не спросить его самого?  
Брандт накинул рубашку и как был, в джинсах и босиком, вышел из комнаты.  
  
***  
Итан готовил омлет.  
Нет, теоретически Брандт мог предположить, что Хант умеет готовить. И даже прогнозировал это. Любой холостой мужчина, будь он хоть полный идиот, может сообразить себе что-то наподобие яичницы. Но в данное конкретное утро на Уилла и так многое свалилось, а потому Хант на кухне его добил.  
«Отлично. Некоторое время назад ты очень хотел закопать этого типа и желательно залить бетоном сверху. И посмотри – он стоит на твоей кухне, орудует твоей сковородкой и жарит омлет. Судя по всему, на двоих. Что там было в Библии про неисповедимость путей господних?»  
– Привет.  
– Доброе утро! – Итан лучезарно улыбнулся, не прекращая поворачивать сковородку. – Будешь омлет?  
– Буду. Итан, мне тут написала старинная знакомая…  
– Эльза? – Хант достал тарелки, распределил омлет на две порции и поставил на стол. – Я так и думал, что она не утерпит. Ну что ж, значит, сюрприза не будет.  
– Почему она? – настороженно спросил Уилл.  
Хант поднял на него удивленный взгляд.  
– А почему бы мне не взять опытного агента, чью репутацию я сам испортил? Женщина в команде нужна, ты это сам понимаешь. А Эльза – отличный вариант. Ты с ней уже работал, так что у тебя возражений быть не должно, вот я и взял ее.  
Возражений действительно не было. Уилл молча начал жевать омлет.  
Только потом, уже после завтрака, он понял, что совершенно забыл сказать Ханту о предложении, которое ему сделали: собирался сказать, собирался даже посоветоваться, но промолчал. И сейчас ему думалось, что это к лучшему.  
Будет время поразмыслить.  
  
***  
Со следующей миссией они вылетели в Южную Америку, рассекречивать базу в джунглях Колумбии и некоторое время у Брандта не было времени думать ни о чём, кроме «куда мы идем» и «что это, черт побери, за тварь». Забрасывали их, конечно, максимально близко к точке, но не на крышу же садиться…  
Итан вёл их, сверяясь с навигатором.  
– Там какая-то тварь, похожая на гигантскую морскую свинку! – глаза Бенджи были полны восторга.  
Чего Брандт действительно не ожидал, так это того, что агенты в джунглях могут вести себя как дети в зоопарке.  
– Такая, с круглыми маленькими ушами и без хвоста? – уточнил Итан.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
Хант озабоченно нахмурился.  
– Мы отклонились от курса. Тут не должно быть никакой реки. Уилл, а где второй навигатор?  
– В моем боковом кармане, – раздраженно откликнулся Брандт. – И при чем тут река?  
– Это капибара. Они не уходят далеко от воды. Читал книги про животных, – пояснил Итан в ответ на удивленные взгляды.– Тюрьма, много времени, все такое прочее.  
От курса они все-таки отклонились: через пару часов под ногами ощутимо захлюпало, а Брандт спугнул еще одну капибару, которая, вереща, ломанулась сквозь кусты.  
Трудно было представить ситуацию, менее располагающую к самоанализу. Но Уилл все-таки старался.  
«Ты же аналитик, Брандт. Вот и анализируй»  
Что дает новая команда? Глупый вопрос – она дает практически все. Возможность построить карьеру, своих людей, власть, простор для реализации идей. Он хотел этого с момента окончания обучения.  
С другой стороны – все это было у него и сейчас, в данной команде. Карьера в Конторе возможна только в рамках сложности миссий, а у них практически все задания невыполнимы. Власти у Брандта не меньше, чем у Ханта, он прорабатывает большую часть операций. Простора для реализации идей тоже достаточно. А более «своих» людей, чем эти, сложно представить. Даже Лютер, который появлялся на миссиях от случая к случаю, воспринимался частью команды.  
В конечном итоге все упиралось в банальное «нравится – не нравится». Следовало ожидать – фундаментальные проблемы обычно решаются просто.  
Итак, на одной чаше весов работа в собственной команде, свои люди и полная свобода маневра. На другой – привычная обстановка, проверенный командир и положение серого кардинала. Минусы первого случая – полная неизвестность и расплывчатое обещание «отличных ребят» от Алекса. Минус второй ситуации – Итан Хант и его неистребимая тяга к манипуляциям. Брандт отлично понимал: откажись от него Итан, и с карьерой можно прощаться. После таких падений обычно не ловят, особенно с его репутацией. С другой стороны, к чему Ханту отказываться? Он ценит хороших специалистов широкого профиля, которые всегда знают, где искать второй навигатор.  
Уснул Уилл в ту ночь всего на пару часов.  
– Надо делать что-то с переподготовкой Бенджи, – Итан едва разжимал губы, но ему все-таки удавалось говорить. А Брандту – понимать, что именно он говорит. Просто так лежать в засаде было скучно. – Я не в курсе, кто принимал у него экзамен, но он погорячился.  
– Я знаю одного спеца, он может провести переподготовку. Свяжусь с ним, как только закончим, – Уилл прикинул, когда и как можно связаться с нужным человеком. Много времени это занять не должно.  
«Если только ты не уйдешь из команды»  
Интересно, Итан знает о переводе? А если знает – тогда почему молчит?  
– Бенджи, как там на счет прикрытия?  
– Все будет тип-топ!  
– Этого я и боялся.  
– Я все слышу, Брандт.  
А Бенджи, как всегда, хотелось полихачить. Но то, что у Итана выглядит импровизацией, в исполнении агента Данна – катастрофа. Лютер как-то говорил, что парня вообще нельзя выпускать из-за компьютера, но Итан почему-то берет его на оперативную работу. Почему?  
Теперь уже и не выяснишь, Уилл. В новой команде эти сведения не понадобятся.  
– Боже, я хочу в отпуск, – Хант высунулся из-за дерева и метко вывел из строя еще одного нападавшего. – Тропический остров, хижина и запас коктейлей. Как ты относишься к отпуску, Уилл?  
– Прекрасно, – Брандт снял еще одного и тут же увернулся от пули, раздраженно поморщился: – Мы теперь большая и дружная семья, и в отпуск тоже поедем вместе?  
– Почему бы и нет?  
– Я не лазаю по скалам, как умалишенная ящерица.  
– А вот это было грубо. Я все-таки не отбрасываю хвост.  
Уилл фыркнул, вставляя новую обойму. Итан и его шуточки посреди операции это так... прогнозируемо. По этому он тоже непременно будет скучать.  
– Агент Кох! Как у вас дела?  
– Полная зачистка сектора, – голос у Эльзы немного дрожал, и Уилл мог ее понять. После такого перерыва быть снова в настоящем деле – это бодрит.  
Они прорвались до лаборатории, Итан сломал замок, сделав дверь за спиной непригодным куском металла.  
Хант всегда четко работал, особенно в том, что касается драк. Ему сорок, но в агентстве не нашлось бы того, кто действовал с таким пониманием дела. Уиллу до сорока оставалось два года, он не менее эффективен. Правда, не так эффектен. Итан все-таки ужасный позер.  
– Вызываю группу.  
Брандт подскочил к столу, хватая чемоданчики с образцами и контейнер, помеченный красной полосой – на счет него Контора распорядилась особо.  
– Готов? – Хант вытянул вверх руку с ракетницей и развернул портативный щит. Уилл перебежал к нему, присел рядом и кивнул.  
Грохнуло, по щиту застучали камни. Все-таки пробить несколько этажей подземной лаборатории – это серьезно.  
– Крепи трос.  
Они пристегнулись и по очереди взмыли вверх. Судя по грохоту, приближался вертолет  
– Держи лестницу! – заорал Итан Уиллу в ухо. – Отдай мне образцы!  
– С ума сошел? – заорал тот в ответ. – Ты не влезешь с ними вместе! Оставь мне несколько!  
Но Хант уже выдернул из его руки чемоданчик и одной рукой уцепился за лестницу.  
Уилл терпеть не мог высоты. И предпочитал держаться за тросы обеими руками. Итан лез выше и выше, они приближались к вертолету, снизу стрекотали выстрелы. Наконец, Хант забросил образцы в вертушку, ухватился за край, и... Уилл будто в замедленной съемке увидел, как нога Итана проскальзывает и неловко подворачивается. Такие акробатические номера невозможно выполнить без подготовки. Но он каким-то образом оказался рядом с Итаном, поддерживая его, прижимая к лестнице и подталкивая вверх.  
– Я тебя держу.  
– Я знаю, Уилл – Хант широко улыбнулся, а Бенджи, протягивая им руку, только покрутил пальцем у виска.  
И по этой вечной уверенности Итана тоже можно будет скучать. И по этой его идиотской «я звезда, и знаю это» улыбке. Черт!  
  
***  
Ближайший очаг цивилизации они обрели только в отеле более-менее крупного городка.  
– Шикарный монитор, – Итан кивнул на телевизор, надрывающийся рекламой нового широкоформатного монстра, и задрал ноги на подлокотник. – Тебе не мешает приобрести такой же. Я внесу половину суммы, и дам поиграть джойстиком.  
– Идет, – фыркнул Уилл. – Все равно на гонках ты меня не обойдешь.  
– Вы это о чем? – прищурилась Эльза.  
– О совместном отдыхе, – подмигнул Хант.  
Да, и соседство с Хантом тоже придется бросить. Бросить. Соседство, идиота-Бенджи с его гаджетами и несмешными шутками, Эльзу, при взгляде на которую как ни крути, а сердце радуется. Лютера, надежного, как скала. Может, они еще будут встречаться, но частью одной команды никогда не будут. Бросить работу с Итаном Хантом, у которого нет аналогов, ни в агентстве, ни где-либо еще. Ради чего? Ради абстрактного стремления к независимости?  
«Да пошло оно все», – думал Уилл, когда самолет пошел на набор высоты.  
Внизу мелькали зеленые острова, гул турбин успокаивал, а Итан спал в соседнем кресле, неловко выставив ногу в проход. Нога у него периодически болела после нагрузок – сказывались прыжки с переломом в Мумбаи. И, черт подери, Уиллу достаточно было посмотреть на Ханта, что бы вспомнить все эти мелкие факты. Достаточно было глянуть на Бенджи, чтобы сказать, какой он любит сорт бургеров. И как ругается, когда программа тормозит. И он, не напрягаясь, мог назвать, какой сорт пива предпочитает Лютер, и тут же захотеть поспорить с ним на эту тему. А уж Эльза была давно знакома и изучена.  
Это была реальность, в которой Уиллу было комфортнее всего. У него была команда. Его команда. С адреналиновым маньяком в качестве босса, с придурком-айтишником, ворчливым внештатным консультантом и бывшей коллегой. Он не видел своего будущего без них. Наверное, его все-таки перемкнуло после того прыжка на магнитиках, а может и еще раньше – когда он выплыл из холодной реки в Москве. А может, даже еще раньше – когда он в первый раз услышал историю про Итана Ханта.  
В конечном итоге, все началось именно с Итана.  
  
***  
До официального запроса о новой команде оставалось совсем немного.  
Хант сидел на диване. Перед ним на столике было разложено пять пистолетов и три метательных ножа. Инвентаризация оружия, судя по всему, шла успешно, Итан мурлыкал себе под нос незатейливый мотивчик. И прекратил, как только Уилл вошел в комнату.  
– Мне предложили свою команду.  
Хант отложил только что взятый нож и нервным жестом потер переносицу.  
Брандт знал все его реакции наперечет. Мог спрогнозировать любой исход. Если сейчас Итан отшутится, скажет какую-нибудь чушь или сострит – значит, он хочет, что бы Уилл остался. Уговаривать впрямую он никогда не будет, а нервозность маскирует под дурацкими шуточками. Если же начнет говорить серьезно, что-то типа «я понимаю, тебе надо подумать» – значит ему плевать.  
– Уилл, ты не видел мою запасную обойму? – спросил Итан.  
Брандт моргнул.  
– Что?  
– Обойму, Уилл. Никак не могу найти, все уже обыскал, вот и подумал, может, ты ее видел? Не люблю раскидывать по дому патроны, это плохо кончается.  
– Итан…  
– О боже, Уилл! Ты ждешь определенной реакции? Да, я хочу видеть тебя в своей команде, и тебе этого тоже хочется. Ты же аналитик – надеюсь, ты правильно спрогнозируешь, что из этого выходит. Где обойма, Уилл?  
Брандт улыбнулся.  
– Посмотри под ванной, – посоветовал он, уходя из комнаты.  
В мире есть много редких явлений, которые вызывают удивление. Например, лунное затмение, или метеорит, падающий на Манхэттен. Или Итан Хант, которому очень хочется, что бы ты остался. До такой степени, что он даже выдает непрогнозируемые реакции.  
Уилл снова улыбнулся и сел к компьютеру. Нужно было все-таки договориться с тем специалистом на счет переподготовки Бенджи. Благо, теперь можно самому проследить за результатами.


End file.
